


Playing Hooky

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Everything is fine. Skipping school was fine, avoid responsibility is fine- But Prompto being with him make Noctis a little less fine and only made him fall deeper into the feelings he had for his best friend.





	Playing Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it is I, almost late again but it's fine I'm here for Day 2: High School Shenanigans!

“Are you… sure we won't get caught?” The uneasiness was very prevalent within him. Noctis has never done anything like this before minus his younger days when he was a more defiant child, but ditching school? Something like that could get him in serious trouble with the school, Ignis, his dad. There are so many reasons why not to do this yet he found himself being coaxed into this position despite his worries. But there was some excitement about playing hooky. The rush of doing something against the rules sent just good feelings throughout Noctis’s body and well, doing it with one's best friend made the experience much better   
  
Prompto, by far, wasn't a troublemaker; He was too sweet of a boy to do bad things; He was though, a bit of a bad influence. Not to say the things they did were incredibly bad, but they're young and dumb so they're decisions weren't the best. Noctis doesn't know how he got sucked into these situations all the time but really, he couldn't say no to the enthusiastic blonde.    
  
The plan this time was to play hooky for the full duration of school because Prompto ‘didn't feel like going today’ which Noctis felt every day but he still mustered up the energy to go to school anyways. Up until now where he was still in his apartment with Prompto right next to him. They couldn't be in his apartment during school hours for long because they would definitely get caught without any explanation. Avoiding responsibilities for a day wasn't a great excuse to get away with.    
  
“Dude listen, we are gonna be at the arcade all day and we already gave our doctor's notes. We have nothing to lose, relax.” Well, except they could lose their friendship if anyone of importance caught them not in their classes.    
  
“Anything else on this elaborate day you have planned?” Noctis cocked his eyebrow up. He was intrigued by all of this but again, there was always something gnawing at his conscious that something could go wrong.    
  
“Oh, nothing really; Just a party we got invited to for tonight.”   
  
Wait, a party?    
  
“Dude, how did you-”   
  
“I have my ways,” Prompto smirked, elbowing Noctis jokingly. “Or ya know, people would love to have the prince at a party.”    
  
Oh   
  
“Using me to get into a high school party too? You asshole.” Noctis wasn't mad at him at all. Hell, he was laughing at how this doofus went out of his way to get them into a party. “You're truly something else, dude.”   
  
“You like me anyways.” Prompto rolled his eyes and that statement was true in so many ways. He did like Prompto but… Not in the normal friendly, conventional way that was portrayed through that off-handed comment. He was pretty sure he had fallen in love with him. It was confusing, he was still young, and even if the feelings weren't mutual, he still at least had his best friend. But more than anything, he'd at least hope someday those feelings could be returned. Now though, he had other things to worry about; Like hanging out with his best friend at the arcade.    
  
They left soon enough with Noctis wearing a disguise so no one would recognize him when they were out on the streets. It was a nice day; The sun peeking through a few clouds with the warm air rushing through his hair. He's side by side with Prompto and he tried to tell himself to keep his cool so he doesn't say something weird. His palms are sweaty, he's a tad too warm for it being only the beginning of Spring, and it might be his emotions running wild because he's just so close to Prompto right now. It makes his heart flutter and he's spacing out with a dumb smile on his face just thinking about being together with Prompto-   
  
“Hey, dude? Dude, you there? Earth to prince charmless.” Prompto was speaking to him which made him snap out of his trance.    
  
“What? Uh sorry, I was… just thinking about all the games were gonna play.” That was such a lame reason but Prompto only laughed with that infectious laugh of his; The laugh of a thousand angels from above and it just made Noctis fall for him all over again.    
  
He's not sure when he started liking Prompto. His feelings kinda, well… just came as time went by. It started back when he first met Prompto and since then, he hid his feelings because being royal meant not getting into relationships. And it's not because Prompto was of common blood but with a royal status, Noctis doesn't want to pressure him or make him stress about it. To be honest he doesn't think he's good enough for Prompto. He's too much of a loner to be with someone so full of life and energy anyways. He shouldn't waste his breath with it; Being Prompto’s friend was enough.    
  
“You're weird sometimes, Noct- Look! We're here, let's get our gaming on!” Prompto cheered in excitement as they entered the arcade. There were plenty of arcades around Insomnia but this one, in particular, was not only vintage but had their favorite games inside. They made their way towards the first of many games; The original Justice Monster arcade game that may have Noctis’s name on it one too many times.    
  
“Are you gonna try and beat my high score this time?” Noctis smirked and Prompto gave him a playful shove to the shoulder.    
  
“You cheat. That's why you keep winning.”   
  
“Or, I'm just better than you.” He smirked, Prompto began pouting and God, Noctis thought that was the cutest thing ever. It's not serious and really, Noctis thought Prompto was always cute.    
  
The game started up and went as expected; Noctis winning and Prompto whining that he lost yet again, spoken profanities left the blonde with words of “You filthy cheater!” being added to it. They soon moved onto another game which was way up Prompto’s alley. Noctis wasn't too fond of shooters; He could manage but he doesn't have nearly the amount of skill Prompto had acquired. Seeing those blue eyes light up excitedly made Noctis’s stomach twist into knots. He had it bad for Prompto, really bad.   
  
“Hey, I know you have trouble with this game. I'm willing to give you pointers since I'm such an awesome friend.” Prompto spoke with the confidence Noctis wished he could attain.    
  
“Fine oh wonderful gamer. Show me how it's done.” Noctis said, waiting for the directions Prompto was going to give.    
  
Only Prompto didn't give a verbal example.    
  
Prompto stood right behind him, arms draping over his shoulder as he held onto Noctis’s hands which held the arcade gun. This was it, Noctis was gonna explode from all of this contact. He can't even speak or comprehend what was going on since his brain was short-circuiting with so many emotions.    
  
“Okay, you know the controls which are a start. Your problem is aiming which takes some time to get used to but I'm here to help.” Prompto spoke right near his ear and he cursed everything for making him blush. Prompto was speaking some more but Noctis was so focused on this warm feeling of just being this close to him to hear those words. He comprehended something though since he unconsciously followed directions with Prompto’s guidance, able to actually shoot things without problems, ultimately winning the first stage.    
  
“See you're a natural. It takes practice dude and maybe one day you'll maybe beat one of my high scores.” Prompto laughed out and Noctis was still losing his mind.    
  
“Th-thanks man, for the help.” He's a nervous wreck after all of that but he calmed down a bit, they still had many more games to play.    
  
Spending the day like this was really nice. Any time with Prompto was nice but this was such a great idea after all. He could have told Prompto how he felt but he's was gonna wait on it just so he doesn't ruin the nice friendship they already have going. And hey, maybe one-day Prompto will like him back but until then, being just friends was fine.    
  
“Hey, you know that party I mentioned earlier? Could we just… hangout back at your place instead?” He noticed the blush that rose in Prompto’s cheeks. His heart swelled and maybe, just maybe, those feelings would be mutual sooner than he thought.    
  
“Yeah sure, whatever you want blondie.”    
  
They finished up their game day, returning back to Noctis’s apartment. Sitting on the couch with a cheesy movie was great; Having Prompto lean against his shoulder was even better and he savored this moment. Someday, he hoped, this would be more than just friendly. For now, though, he smiled and thanked the Gods for blessing him with such a great friend.    
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gonna do Day 4 and maybe Day 5 if time permits but I hope everyone is enjoying the content as much as I am from everyone <3


End file.
